


Redemption

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess and Oliver see things differently now. Tess is alive. That's all you really need to know. Characters: Tess/Oliver, Lois/Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Redemption

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%202/?action=view&current=TollieCloisBanner500x154.png)  
Story banner by paradisekendra!  
~o~o~  


Redemption

Tess Mercer stared at the shocking document in her hand, her birth certificate, not believing her eyes, but it was true … she was a Luthor. She shook her head, still not quite believing it was true, but there it was in black and white, which meant that her entire life had been a lie. She did have a family, a fractured, scandalous family, but a family nonetheless. Then an unfamiliar warmth spread throughout her chest, a feeling so strong as she put her hand over her heart hoping to stem the flow of emotions, but the feeling continued until her eyes filled with tears. 

These unfamiliar feelings were happening more and more and she didn't know what to do with them. Shaking off the feeling, she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, frustrated with herself. Then she turned and walked around the huge room at Luthor mansion staring at everything as if her eyes were open for the first time. Nothing here had changed, yet she was different somehow, but inside she was still Tess Mercer, she was still the same no matter what that piece of paper said.

~o~o~

Metropolis General Hospital, early morning:

Tess slowly awakened not knowing where she was, but the dream stayed with her. I am Tess Mercer.

"You're awake," Lois said as she came over to her and took her hand. "I'm so happy you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Tess tried to ignore the pain in her gut. "Like I've been stabbed," she replied joking a little.

Lois shook her head at her friend. "Still the same Tess."

Tess looked around but even that movement caused more pain. "I may need some meds. Where's the call button?"

Lois moved the call button closer so she could summon the nurse. "Someone will be here in a minute."

"Thanks, Lois," she said and looked around some more ignoring the pain. "Is that …?"

Lois turned knowing who she was asking about. "Yes, it's Oliver; he's been here all night refusing to go home and rest."

Tess closed her eyes but she couldn't ignore the warm feeling in her chest that those words caused. Lois caught her reaction but didn't say anything. Tess would have to work out those feelings on her own, but she needed to know what happened. "Oliver was the one who found you."

Tess opened her eyes and they were brimming with tears.

Lois gave her a tissue then continued. "When no one could find you, I called him and the next thing I knew, he was calling me back and telling me to meet him at the hospital, and that you were barely breathing."

Before Tess could respond to that stunning statement, the nurse came into the room. "If you're in pain, Ms. Mercer, it's only about a half hour before your next shot, but I can give you something now. Is that alright?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Tess replied and then she closed her eyes for a moment when the nurse administered the shot forcing the pain away.

Oliver woke up when he heard the nurse come into the room. He didn't know why he felt awkward now, not knowing what to say. Maybe it was because I'm now a part of Tess in more ways than one. He closed his eyes again and pretended that he was still asleep and decided to listen.

The nurse left then Lois took her hand again. "You should get some rest, I'll come back later today, but before I do, I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" Tess asked as she opened her eyes trying to stay awake.

"Take a look and be happy with the knowledge that if you hadn't done what you did, none of us would be here." Lois turned on the television and right there for all the world to see was Clark in his new 'super' suit flying around the world saving and helping people.

Tess was thrilled. "Oh, my, will you look at that? He really did it?"

"Yes, he did," Lois said with so much pride that Tess squeezed her hand.

"He looks wonderful, doesn't he, Lois?" Tess teased her a little.

Lois was finding it hard to speak. "Yeah, he does," she sighed then pulled herself together. "I'll go now. Do you want me to wake Oliver to keep you company?"

"No, let him rest, he deserves it."

"Ok, if you say so," Lois said then she impulsively leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Tess."

Tess smiled. "Bye, Lois, and thank you."

Lois smiled, squeezed her hand and left.

~o~o~

After about an hour, once Oliver realized that Tess had fallen back asleep, he tried to sneak out of the room.

"Going somewhere?" Tess asked, surprising him.

Oliver stiffened at the door. "Just getting some coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You don't have to come back if you don't want to," Tess said, giving him an out.

He turned and looked at her face, wondering if she really meant that statement. It was clear to him that she didn't mean it. "Coffee can wait. Are you still in pain?"

Bells went off in her head. "You weren't asleep?"

"Well, I did hear the nurse come in."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You needed your rest and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, besides you do need your rest and I'm just in the way here."

Tess frowned and wondered what he meant by that. "You saved my life, Oliver; there's no way you could ever be in the way and you know it."

The nurse came back in again. "Oh, I see you're awake, Mr. Queen." The nurse rambled on without waiting for a response as she checked Tess's bandages and her meds. "Ms. Mercer is lucky to have you. Your blood type was a perfect match. Your types are rare Mr. Queen." She stopped suddenly as the air in the room stilled. "Oh, I'm sorry, he didn't tell you?"

Tess stared at Oliver as he hung his head. "No, he didn't."

The nurse continued. "You're healing nicely, Ms. Mercer. If the doctors are in agreement, you may be able to leave the hospital in a few days, but you will have to have someone with you. Movement will be difficult for you for a few weeks," the nurse informed them.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands," Oliver blurted out surprising himself.

Tess didn't know what to make of that comment as she stared at him trying to see what he was thinking to say something like that.

"Excellent, well I'll let you two talk," the nurse said and smiled as she left the room.

~o~o~

Tess waited for him to say something. "Oliver?"

He looked into her eyes then. "I couldn't let you die, Tess."

Moved beyond measure, she held out her hand. He hesitated for a moment then he came over to her and took it.

"Thank you, Oliver. I don't know what else to say."

He stared at her hand then he brought it his lips and kissed it, then the words just poured out. "When I saw you there on the floor all alone, blood all around you, I … I think I died a little too. Then, I listened and I thought you were dead and then … I heard a pulse. I know I should have waited for the paramedics but … I brought you here and … you're alive." His eyes filled with tears with that last part.

She squeezed his hand. "All because of you, Oliver, thank you."

"Stop thanking me, Tess," he uttered a little angry and he didn't know why. He left her side and went to stand at the window deep in thought. "I've had dreams of this happening before, of going through this before, how is that possible?"

Tess closed her eyes and thought about his words. Yes it has happened before. "Oliver, I don't know if I should tell you this."

He wondered what it could be. Oliver wasn't sure if he was ready for any revelations and Tess looked like she could use some rest. When did I become such an 'avoidance phobe'? "You should rest, we can talk later."

Tess wondered why Oliver wanted to avoid this discussion, but they needed to talk about it. She'd had a feeling for a long time now that Oliver knew what had happened in the future and wondered if that was the reason he had pulled away from her and turned to someone else. She really couldn't blame him because she had been a traitor to herself and her friends. "No, Oliver, we should talk about this. Clark told you what happened to me, didn't he ... you know, in the future?" She watched him closely.

He frowned and wondered what she was referring to. "No, Clark never mentioned you. What happened to you Tess?"

"I thought Clark knew." She paused. "I died."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there! And yes, they will be talking about Tess's memories of Pandora. Stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter will reveal some startling facts, Lois and Clark visit Tess at the hospital, and later Oliver has some tough decisions to make about his future. I have to send out huge thanks to Paradise for keeping me on the right track especially with this chapter! Time travel is a b'tch, isn't it? *lol* Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

_Chapter 2: Second Chances_

Oliver thought that was the last thing he expected her to say, then he began to wonder. "Clark told us he tapped into Lois's memories, but he never mentioned you Tess, but apparently, we all died in the future, except Lois. How did you die Tess?"

She sighed and decided not to tell him about Chloe. "It's a long story, but I got caught in the cross-fire with Zod and his followers. It happened pretty quickly, but I saw it Oliver, all of it."

He came over to her then. "It must have been horrible for you, to see yourself die like that, but that doesn't explain my dreams, Tess."

She took his hand and he didn't pull away. "It's not the first time I've died Oliver. It seems to follow me around like that movie where death is waiting right around the corner, except this last time it happened." Her eyes watered. "Thank you again, Oliver, for saving me."

He stared at their joined hands and her tears then realized all those feelings he'd buried deep down inside his heart came bubbling to the surface.

Tess saw the play of emotions on his face and decided to continue. "Look at us, Oliver. We pretend that we don't care about each other, that there's nothing between us but friendship. Do you have any idea how much that hurts, especially after what happened on the island? I thought we were happy together. I thought ... I thought you cared about me."

He thought about her words. "Oh, Tess, you really have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what? Please, explain it to me, because I want to know why we ended up like this."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Our relationship has always been … complicated, but I really have no idea why those dreams of your death kept coming to me over and over again. They wouldn't go away and I had to wonder if there was anything I could do to stop it from happening. So, Clark and I decided to bring you into the fold, set you up at Watchtower, so you could be safe."

She squeezed his hand. "I knew you still cared and I'll never forget that moment when you and Clark asked for my help, but I guess I put too much hope into it. I knew we still cared for each other, but I resigned myself to us being friends and it worked for a little while. Then you moved on to someone else and I decided that I wasn't going to stand in the way of your happiness," she admitted then closed her eyes as the pain of these next words tore at her heart. "I know you love her, Oliver. I guess you're right, none of this matters anymore." A stray tear slid down her cheek.

As he watched her struggle with her feelings, Oliver suddenly realized something. Tess had changed and it wasn't only her help at Watchtower, but it was her desire to look beyond her own needs to see what others needed as well. Was that pride he was feeling or was it something else?

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Oliver was also struggling. "Why, Tess? Why are you bringing all of this up now?"

"I don't know, but … after last night, after what happened to me, I was wondering …?" She hesitated as she watched him closely.

He smiled as he finally accepted the truth. "What, what were you wondering?"

Oliver's smiles were entirely too irresistible to her. "Nothing, forget it."

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you off that easy. You started this, now finish it," he stated and smiled again.

Tess laid it all out then. "How do you really feel about me … about us?" The hope in her eyes was blinding.

There it was. He'd denied his feelings for her for so long, but he just couldn't do it not anymore, and certainly not after last night. His eyes wandered over her face, he touched her cheek, and then he leaned down just a little and kissed her ever so sweetly ... a kiss of promise and hope. He rested his forehead against hers after a moment.

"Oliver … I …?"

"No more talking, Tess, you're tired. Now, will you get some rest?"

She smiled. "Alright, I'll rest for a while, but only if you promise to come back later?"

"I promise," he replied and kissed her again but then he couldn't seem to stop.

~o~o~

Lois slowly opened the door to Tess's room and witnessed the kiss. She immediately pulled the door closed, turned around and directed her fiancé down the hall. She really didn't want to make a scene.

"What's going on? Was Tess asleep?" Clark asked confused as he looked back over his shoulder toward Tess's room.

"Well, I don't know, I couldn't see her face because well …" She hesitated.

"Well, what?"

She sighed. "Tess and Oliver … they were … umm … kissing."

"Really?" He asked as he glanced at the door again, not that surprised.

Lois watched his reaction to the news and he didn't seem upset about it. "You're not surprised?" Lois asked then she began to pace. "I suspected she still had feelings for him, but I thought it was one-sided."

Clark sighed. "Oliver has been … what's the word … conflicted?"

"I see, well, that makes everything just peachy," Lois mumbled.

Clark went over to her hoping to calm her down. He touched her arm. "Lois, did Chloe tell you that their marriage was invalid?" At her shocked expression, he continued. "Chloe told me so herself. They won't even discuss it for fear one of them wouldn't want to get married again."

"Chloe never said a word to me about it, but maybe they just need some time, and Oliver straying isn't helping the situation."

"You can't dictate what your heart feels. I think they still love each other."

Lois frowned and began to pace again not liking this at all.

Oliver appeared in the hall just then. "Hey, guys thanks for coming by, but Tess is asleep at the moment. You should come back in an hour or so." His words were met with silence.

"Why were you kissing Tess when Chloe isn't around?" Lois was getting upset.

"That's none of your business, Lois," Oliver answered.

"Oliver, you need to decide right now who you want. You can't keep bouncing between Tess and Chloe. It's not fair to them or to you," Clark stated hoping to get through to him.

Oliver sighed and thought about his words. He walked away and went over to the window. "You're right, I know that, but Tess is in my blood like a drug; I need her. I've tried to be friends, tried to keep my distance, but when I found her last night, something inside me just snapped. What I had feared the most had happened. For a few moments, she was dead and my heart cried out not for it to be true, and then I heard her pulse. I knew right then that I couldn't give her up again. I can't." He covered his eyes to hide his feelings.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Lois pointed her head several times toward Oliver silently saying for him to go to him.

Clark went over to him and touched his shoulder. "I know what you're feeling, Oliver. I almost lost Lois and I didn't think I could bear the pain if I lost her."

Oliver turned to his friend. "I knew you would understand, Clark. That's why when Tess is ready to leave the hospital she's coming home with me."

"You can't do that Oliver. You have to tell Chloe. You can't let her find out something like that on her own. Give her that much respect," Lois said.

"What kind of a person do you think I am? Of course, I'll talk to her."

"That's all we ask, Oliver," Clark said.

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed not looking forward to it.

~o~o~

Later that evening, Oliver arrived in Star City to talk to Chloe. She welcomed him as usual with open arms and he hugged her close. Chloe was a balm from the heartache that seemed to surround him when he wasn't with Tess, but she deserved so much more than that, so much more than he could give her.

"Welcome home, Ollie," Chloe said.

"Hi, Chloe," Oliver answered her. He sighed. "We need to talk."

Chloe's heart constricted. It was time for 'the talk', she realized. She had trained her heart to accept the inevitable, but now that it was time, she didn't think she could hold herself together.

Oliver saw her pain and it was if he could feel it too. "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

"So it's over." It wasn't a question.

He closed his eyes feeling it was better not to drag it out. "Yes."

Chloe left his side and went to sit down on the sofa afraid she might collapse from the pain at any moment.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he came over to her and sat down beside her.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything. I'm numb."

He took her hand.

She immediately removed her hand from his. "You should go."

"But Chloe, I can't leave you like this."

"Go to her; it's where you want to be isn't it?" She looked at him and dared him to deny it.

"Yes, it is, but ..."

"But what ...?"

"Chloe, I know this hurts," he began.

"You have no idea how much. Please go," Chloe said as she covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but please know, I never wanted to hurt you, Chloe."

She didn't respond, so he got up and went to the door, watched her for a moment and then he was gone.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Tess and Oliver's history on the show is so complicated, but I hope those scenes played out alright. IMO, Chloe and Oliver had their time, but it couldn't last. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. :D


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Superman and Lex Luthor meet for the first time and under very unique circumstances, and later Oliver and Tess are finding it difficult to move forward. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

_Chapter 3: Rebirth_

_A few days later at Metropolis General:_

Lois and Clark came back to visit Tess, she was awake, and able to digest a few liquids. Lois saw color in her face and her eyes were positively sparkling.

"Well, you look like you're ready to take on the world. I don't need to ask how you're feeling. Do I?" Lois teased and smiled at her.

Tess swallowed her tea and smiled. "No, I feel fine now."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other.

"We're glad, Tess. We ran into Oliver the other day. He seemed ... different." Clark began.

"Oh?" Tess was quiet, not saying anything else as she sipped her tea, and then she decided to change the subject. "I saw you on the television, Clark. Can I assume that Darkseid is gone and the darkness along with it?"

Lois and Clark exchanged glances again and decided to take the hint. They really didn't want to upset her, not here and not now.

"Yes, he's gone, but I can't find Lex, which is another problem, a much bigger problem. When I confronted him, he actually called me by my Kryptonian name ... Kal-El," Clark said and shuddered remembering.

"You don't have to worry about Lex anymore," Tess said, inwardly smiling at their curious expressions.

"What do you mean? This is terrible for all of us. He knows all our secrets, he's insane, and there's no telling what he might do," Lois stressed wondering if the drugs had addled her brain.

"Now, don't get upset. I know I should have told you beforehand but with the wedding and the world coming to an end, there was no time. I had to do it; there was no other way."

"What did you do, Tess?" Clark asked, worried about all of them.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for moment and told them what happened. "After Lex stabbed me and I lay dying, I touched his cheek with a neurotoxin that took away all his memories ... all of them."

Lois turned to her fiancé, took his hand in hers knowing what this could mean for him and for all of them.

"Tess, I don't know what to say, but ... thank you," Clark said truly touched and grateful for all that she had done.

She shook her head humbled by his gratitude. "It was nothing," she mumbled and tried to hide her face by sipping more tea.

"Nothing, huh, I don't think so," Lois replied and smiled at Tess's twinkling eyes peeping out over her cup.

Tess put down her cup and leaned back on her pillow seemingly exhausted, hoping to give them a hint. She couldn't talk about Oliver. It was still too fresh in her heart that she wanted to savor their time together and not have it analyzed and possibly degraded for what it was. I'm not even sure what it was at this point. "You know all this wonderful food has worn me out," she said as she glanced at her mountain of leftovers, a Jell-O cup, cold broth and now cold tea.

Lois got the hint and so did Clark. "We'll let you rest for now but we will have that talk later about ... everything," Lois told her with a look, her meaning clear, and then she squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Lois," Tess replied, truly grateful.

"Goodbye, Tess," Clark said, as he too squeezed her hand.

"Bye, Clark," Tess responded and smiled.

Tess watched them leave and then the doubts crowded into her mind.

_Will he come back like he promised he would?_

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of Smallville, an hour later:_

Clark and Lois were flying back to the farm and after much discussion they had decided to keep both the farm and their apartment in Metropolis, at least for the time being.

Suddenly, Clark spotted someone walking along a dirt road headed to the farm. They were high enough in the sky that no one could see them, but his vision must be playing tricks on him as he narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be, but it was him. "I can't believe this."

"What is it, what do you see?" Lois asked, too high in the sky to see anything.

"It's Lex and he's headed to the farm," Clark told her shocked. "What if Tess's neurotoxin didn't work, what if ...?"

"Now, we don't know what Lex remembers and we won't know unless you talk to him. Drop me in town and you can pick me up later."

"But if he doesn't remember, I can't just leave him out here walking around in circles, like a homeless person or something."

"I know you'll think of something, Clark. I trust you."

He smiled amazed at her. "Alright, this won't take long, hang on."

He flew Lois back to town where she would wait for him at their apartment. Clark flew back to the farm. He wasn't sure if he should meet with him as Clark Kent or in his new superhero costume. He decided to keep the suit on. It was the best way to catch Lex off guard if he remembers.

He flew over his head and landed just ahead of him. "Sir, are you lost? There's not much around here, only a few farms."

Lex appeared confused as he looked around at the fields of corn, the dirt road, and the never-ending fences. It seemed somehow familiar but he couldn't decide or make sense of anything. He looked back at the young man again. He couldn't imagine why he thought a man wearing tights and a cape didn't shock him but it didn't. "Who are you?"

Clark quirked a smile. "A friend."

"Oh, are we friends?"

"No, I've never seen you before. Here, I'll help you find your family. What's your name?"

He frowned, still confused. Lex replied, "I can't remember."

Clark had his answer. "I'll take you to a hospital where they can make sure you're not injured and I'm sure they can find your family."

Lex was relieved. "Thank you, Mr. ...?" He waited for a reply.

Clark chuckled amused as he covered up his hesitation. He needed a name. He would have to talk to Lois about that. "Just a friend; are you ready?" Clark asked as he helped him get situated.

"What you are doing?"

"I'm carrying you to the hospital."

"Oh, ok," Lex seemed to trust him somehow.

Clark had been to Smallville Hospital so many times in the past, that he thought it best he not go inside, so he set Lex down close to the front door and directed him inside. "Go on, someone will help you once you get inside. Just ask a nurse, you know, a lady with a white suit and a white hat. She'll help you."

"Will I see you again?" Lex asked and decided he liked the young man.

Clark hesitated then quirked another smile. "I'm always around," he replied, turned and shot up into sky and waved goodbye.

Lex waved back, turned and entered the hospital.

~o~o~

_Tess's room at Metropolis General:_

"Tess, are you there?" Lois had just given Tess the good news over the phone that the neurotoxin had worked on Lex.

"I heard you, Lois," Tess replied as she tried to keep her composure. It appeared as if all their prayers had been answered.

Oliver poked his head inside her room and saw that Tess was upset about something. "What's wrong? Who's that on the phone?"

"It's Lois," Tess replied as she closed her eyes.

"Give me the phone. You need your rest and if Lois is upsetting you …?"

"She's not upsetting me, Oliver, and please don't hover over me. I'm not a child."

He gritted his teeth not saying anything.

Tess returned to her call. "Yes, Lois, I'm here. Yes, I'll talk to you later. Yes, I will, goodbye, Lois." Tess turned off the phone and placed it on her bedside table.

She couldn't decide what she felt at the moment, total joy and happiness that he had come back or utter dread that he was going to tell her that he had decided to stay with Chloe after all. "Well, look who decided to come back."

Awkward silence followed that comment. "Tess, I …" Oliver hesitated.

Tess took a deep breath and watched him come closer. She sighed then changed her mind. "I'm sorry I snapped. I know you had … things to do."

"It's alright and I'm sorry I haven't been back to see you." He changed the subject. "What did Lois want?"

"She had some good news."

"Oh, and what was it?" He took her hand.

She grinned, enjoying their closeness. "Lex is no longer a problem."

He squeezed her hand. "I know, Clark told me."

"He did? When?

"A little while ago, and while I was away, I … umm … took care of a few things for you."

She frowned, not liking that at all. "What things, Oliver?"

"Well, we don't know what will happen with Lex in the future and I wanted you taken care of."

"What do you mean taken care of? I don't even know what will happen between you and me. That's a little presumptuous of you, don't you think?"

"No, Tess, I didn't mean that, what I meant was financially. You don't have to worry about any of it. So, no matter what happens with Lex, you'll be ok."

Tess was moved to tears. Her emotions seemed to be all over the place, heightened since her near death experience or maybe it was a while ago that everything seemed to be affecting her emotions, she couldn't be sure.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tess," he said and leaned down to stroke her hair.

She wasn't so sure about that. She looked at him trying to read him.

"I know that look. Trust me, Tess."

She wasn't so sure about that either. She had to know as she looked him in the eye.

"What about Chloe?"

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Nope, can't ignore the elephant stomping around trying to be heard. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Tess leaves the hospital, and later Lois and Clark talk about their future and how things will inevitably change for them. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Tess refused to show any emotion, even though she was holding her breath waiting for him to say something. "Well?"

Oliver could see how tense she had become so he decided to ease her mind and not play any games. She deserved that at least. "It's over."

Her heart lifted but could she believe him? "Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

"Oliver, I don't know what to say." Tess thought she would never hear those words, but was he ready to hear it? Instead she asked, "What now?"

But before he could answer her, her doctor came into her room. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Mercer, but I have your discharge papers ready for you, but I needed to talk to you about your extended recovery period."

Oliver helped her to sit up, fluffing her pillow.

"Yes, of course, doctor. Umm, you remember Mr. Queen?" Tess introduced them again.

"Yes hello, Mr. Queen. Ms. Mercer's nurse informed me that you would be staying with her during her recovery period? Is that still the case?"

Tess watched him closely. Oliver glanced at Tess to reassure her with a look.

"Yes, it is, but is she ready to come home?" Oliver wasn't so sure about that.

"Yes, Ms. Mercer's recovery has been remarkable. She was able to get out of bed yesterday and walk the hall for a few minutes, but she still has a few weeks before any … umm … strenuous activity."

Tess ducked her head and smiled at that comment.

"That's great news, doctor," Oliver deadpanned, but couldn't help quirking a smile.

"Now about your recovery, Ms. Mercer," the doctor began, then he proceeded to give Tess her instructions for her recovery, her medication and an appointment date and time to come back to the hospital to remove her stitches. "You're all set and ready to go."

"Thank you, doctor," Tess said gratefully.

Oliver shook his hand. "Yes, thank you for taking such good care of Tess."

"You're welcome," the doctor replied, then left them alone.

"The nurse will be here in a few minutes to help me," Tess told him but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she felt so self-conscious around him.

"I guess that's my cue to wait outside," he winked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Tess, not this time," he assured her.

She believed him this time. "I know."

The nurse came into her room then to help her get dressed.

Once outside and Tess was comfortably settled in Oliver's car, he turned to her with a smile. "Your place or mine?"

She smiled back. "Mine."

~o~o~

That evening, Lois and Clark's apartment in Metropolis:

Lois was in the living room watching the news of Clark's many rescues getting more frustrated as the hour went by, because they were still calling him 'The Blur.' She turned off the television and began to pace then she headed to his closet and looked at the suit, stroked her chin and thought about the 'S' on his chest, so bold and colorful. He had even asked for her help too but it had been several days now and nothing seemed to fit. Clark needed a new name and maybe the 'S' was the answer. "Yes, that's it, of course! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Lois, I'm home!" Clark called to his fiancé. He entered the den and Lois was madly typing at her computer. "Hey, why didn't you answer me?"

She didn't respond but continued to type. "There, all done. Now, I need a title." She tapped her chin. "Hmmm, I'll have to think about that. Sometimes the titles are even harder than the actual article."

Clark shook his head and grinned. "What are you working on that's got you so distracted?"

"You know what I'm working on."

He shrugged unconcerned. "Please don't make yourself crazy over this, Lois. I know I asked you to help me, but 'The Blur' will do for now."

She raised her head, leaned back in her chair and glared at him. "Of course, 'the Blur' will not do for now," she stated firmly then continued. "It's a horrible name and you know why I feel that way," she told him firmly, raised an eyebrow, seeing no reason to elaborate.

Clark cleared his throat knowing exactly what she meant. He came over to her computer and tried to get a glimpse hoping to change the subject. "Well, did you come up with something?"

She couldn't help teasing him. "You know I really liked the name … 'The Man of Steel,' Lois teased, pushing his buttons.

Clark groaned to himself. "Not that again? Come on, no way, anything else and I do mean anything?"

Lois chuckled. "Well, how about … Superman?"

Clark pulled himself up to his full height, took off his glasses and twirled them in his hand for a moment. "Superman?" He whispered the name to himself over and over. He smiled. "I like it."

She smiled back, thrilled with his answer. "I knew you would. I just emailed the editor with a front page story about you with your new name, and how I landed an exclusive interview with … The Man of Steel, oh sorry … Superman!" She exclaimed as she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back for a moment. "What's that for?"

"Oh, just a welcome home … and I missed you," she said and kissed him again.

"Hmmm, I missed you too," he replied between kisses and then he proceeded to show her just how much. The next thing Lois knew they were in their bedroom as Clark slowly began to remove her clothes, kissing her throat and her ear.

"Humm, right there, don't stop," Lois whispered then she pushed Clark back onto the bed as she straddled his hips. "You won't need these," she said as she removed his glasses putting them on the night stand. She then reached and pulled her blouse over her head, removed her ponytail clasp and shook her hair free. It flowed over her shoulders and chest in silken waves.

Clark thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Here, let me get that for you," he whispered as he rolled her onto her back and helped her remove her bra. He couldn't help staring at her magnificent breasts. He touched the left nipple as it puckered under his fingertips. He licked his lips. That small gesture turned Lois on so much, she closed her eyes and pushed her breasts together and tweaked her nipples into rosy pebbles. "Oh, Clark, please," she begged.

Clark was happy to oblige. He took her left nipple into his mouth and squeezed and stroked its twin. Lois arched her back loving his mouth and hands on her breasts. Her jeans were suddenly too tight. She began to moan and squirm. Clark knew what she was feeling. He helped her remove her jeans and the rest of her clothes. Soon, they were both naked between the sheets kissing and caressing each other.

"Lois, I don't want to leave this bed. I want to love you night and day, day and night," Clark moaned as he kissed his way down her beautiful body.

"I couldn't agree more," Lois sighed as she closed her eyes and opened her legs to invite him inside. The things he was doing to her made her lose all sense of self. I can't deny that Clark is an amazing lover and he's mine all mine. She had to have him … now. "Clark, I need you inside me … please," she panted.

"As you wish," he smiled at her loving her responses. He kissed his way back up her body and then he was home. It was like the stars colliding, 4th of July fireworks and every cliché he had ever heard about making love to your soul mate, and it was all true. She's really and truly mine. He moved slowly at first to please her and himself. He kissed her soft lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth as they moved together in sweet rhythm. Lois' moans fueled his own desire, then he could feel her climbing and he moved faster and faster following her over that peak, holding her tight, kissing her cheek, her throat, and then he lost himself for that brief moment. He came back to earth rolling to his back and pulling her tight against him. He kissed her temple, stroking her hair and arms. Lois fell asleep in his arms then he joined her in their own private dream world.

~o~o~

Daily Planet bullpen, the next day:

Lois was getting inpatient. "Well, what do you think?"

Clark had just finished reading the as yet 'unpublished' article but only one thing seemed to worry him … the title. "'I Spent the Night with Superman?' Really, Lois?"

She lowered her voice. "Well, technically, it's true," she whispered teasing him then she chuckled at his blush.

Clark shook his head at her. "You know what I meant. Whose idea was this? I know you didn't have a title when you sent it in last night."

Suddenly, Perry's voice boomed across the bullpen hollering for a reporter to get inside his office right now.

Lois shrugged her shoulders, no need to elaborate.

"Perry?"

"Yes and you know Perry and his ideas about selling newspapers and the public's psyche about these things. And I have to agree him just this once. You know newspapers are having a tough time right now and this special issue will sell like hotcakes. You'll see."

Clark sighed. He couldn't argue that point. "Well, I suppose, if it sells papers."

"Oh, it will. There's no question in my mind at all about that. You are on everyone's lips, Clark. People are dying to know who you are and where you came from."

"I guess so," he mumbled distracted.

She watched him closely. "What's really going on here?"

"Nothing's going on."

Lois wasn't buying it, so she grabbed him and pulled into a private office and closed the door. "What is it, tell me."

He walked over to the window deep in thought. "I'm worried about my alien heritage being out there for the entire world to read about and to know. I should be ok with it but maybe I'm not. Everyone seems to accept me now, but …"

Lois understood how he felt. She took his hand and brought him over to the sofa. "I understand, I do."

"How would you understand? You're not an alien," he stated, not thinking clearly. "I'm sorry, Lois, but it's true."

Lois didn't take it personally, but she was worried about him and knowing him, he would sulk about this and not talk about his feelings. She made a decision then as she took his face between her palms hoping to set him straight, so they could forget about this and not speak of it ever again.

"Clark Kent, you look at me. You are a hero and the man I love. When I look at you, I don't see an alien. I see you and the person you are inside. Everyone sees you for the man you are not someone from another planet." She took his hands in hers then. "Now, I'm not going to lie to you, but not everyone will see you that way, but they are the ones with the problem, not you."

He raised his head to look at her. He touched her cheek. "You always know what to say to me. Thank you, Lois."

"You're welcome. Now, about the article?"

"You win, the title stays, but you know, Superman and Ms. Lane may have to keep their distance for a while. We wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas about them, now would we?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lois thought about that for a moment. She certainly didn't like that idea, but he was right, of course. "That's probably true. In that case, Clark Kent and Ms. Lane won't have any problems in that department, now will they?" She asked and leaned in for a kiss.

"No problem at all," he whispered then his mouth closed over hers.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Awww, Clois and Tollie are so awesome. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	5. You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, in spite of Oliver's protests, Tess returned to work, but was it too soon, and later Oliver and Tess come to a difficult and painful understanding. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone.

Chapter 5: You Need Me

A week later at LuthorCorp:

Oliver had learned a long time ago just how stubborn Tess could be, and in spite of his adamant protests to the contrary, she had gone into the office, a full week before the doctors had declared she was ready, which was just plain pigheaded of her. Short of locking her in her apartment, he couldn't do anything about it, but he had managed to convince her to stay only for a few hours. That was a victory of sorts for him. He didn't get too many of those, so he cherished it for what it was.

A few hours after he had dropped her off, Oliver came back to the office to pick her up. He wasn't going to let her stay one minute past those two hours. "Time's up!" He cheerfully announced as he entered her office, but what he found there would haunt him for days. Tess was on the floor in a corner staring into space and her face was wet with tears.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he hurried over to her. He helped her to stand realizing sitting in that position could not have been good for her injury. "Tess, can you hear me?"

She blinked several times as if to clear her mind. "Oliver?"

"We're leaving, Tess," he told her as he grabbed her bag and pulled her close to his side.

"But, I have to …" She began, as she looked around her office.

"Everything can wait, Tess. You need time, time to heal, and time to deal with everything."

He didn't wait for an answer. Once they were inside the elevator, he pulled into her his arms holding her close. She burst into tears at his kindness.

He shushed her and stroked her back. "Don't think about the company, about anything, Tess. Just worry about yourself for a change, getting better, healing and feeling like yourself again, but it will take time and you need that." He stroked her tears away. "We both need that."

She admitted to herself that his words were true, as she closed her eyes and leaned against his chest holding him as if her life depended on it. The terror receded for a time.

~o~o~

Once inside his car, he hesitantly told her of his plans. "I know you're not going to like this, but …"

After wiping her eyes with a tissue, Tess turned to face him. "What won't I like, Oliver?"

"We're headed to the airport."

"Oliver, I can't leave now. What about the company?"

He glanced at her amazed she would think about the company now. "The company will be fine without you for a week, Tess."

She sighed, resigned, knowing he was right. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied smiling.

Shaking her head, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying not to think about her terror and what she had lived through.

~o~o~

Once on the tarmac before boarding, Oliver pulled the bags from the trunk of his car.

Tess shook her head at him. "How long have you been planning this?"

He had the good grace to look sheepish. "Since you left the hospital, I knew you wouldn't go along with it, so I bided my time until you came to your senses."

"Uh, huh, you really are too much," she stated the obvious and couldn't help smiling at him.

He caught her look; he was enthralled by that smile. He hoped to see a lot more of those on this trip. "Come on, we're ready to take off."

~o~o~

Once they were airborne, had leveled off and the pilot turned off the seat belt signs, Oliver brought her a cool drink and a snack.

"Thank you, Oliver," she said and ate a few bites of her meal. "'Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat later," he replied content just to watch her. He didn't want to push so he waited for her to eat. They were going to be in the air for at least five hours, so they seemed to be content just being together.

They were almost at their destination, then Oliver steeled himself for her denials but she needed to talk about what had happened earlier that morning. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Tess sighed and thought about how to answer him. "Alright," she finally replied and then took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"Take your time," he told her and took her hand.

She looked at their joined hands and a part of her still couldn't believe she was actually with him here on his private jet headed to wherever they were going. She had almost died and she had resigned herself to that fact, accepted it, and now here they were. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Oliver, am I dreaming?"

He knew exactly what she was feeling. He stood up and pulled her to him. "Is this a dream?" He asked and then he kissed her, slowly at first and then with more passion.

She kissed him back for a minute, loving that he knew what she thinking and feeling.

Suddenly, chimes went off and the pilot announced. "We've reached our destination, Mr. Queen. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"We'll talk later, ok?" Oliver asked when they had pulled apart and were settled in their seats.

"Ok," she replied dreading the inevitable conversation.

~o~o~

Oliver watched her eyes light up when she realized where they were headed.

"Is this … are we …?" Tess was so surprised that she couldn't form a complete sentence.

He smiled at her reaction. "Yes it is, and we're really here. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I remember. You know how I love it here," Tess had to say as she looked around at all the beautiful scenery, even the air was clear, like nothing she had ever breathed before. She took a deep breath, the air reviving her spirit … a true paradise.

Oliver watched her for a minute. Yeah, she needed this alright. There were in the Fiji Islands on the largest island called Nandi. They headed to their resort located on the Coral Coast. Tess was flabbergasted at the beautiful sites before her. How could she have forgotten how beautiful this place was, like out of a dream. Everything about her life since she had awakened in the hospital had felt that way. She hoped it would continue. She never wanted to wake up, not ever.

Oliver took her hand as they headed to their room, and it was a stunning vision to Tess's eyes. Nothing was left to chance, just pure luxury. The Shangri-La Resort and Spa was appropriately named to be sure.

Oliver showed her around their room her eyes lighting up even more. "Well, what do you think?"

"I can't believe you planned all of this," she finally answered him, still in awe of everything that she had seen.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked as he came closer and took her hand. "Nothing is too good you, Tess … nothing, not after everything you went through."

She didn't want to talk about that now as she pulled her hand from his and went out onto the balcony and watched the sunset.

He sighed and watched her for a minute. They needed to talk about it and then they could enjoy their trip and not think about it hovering over their heads. He followed her outside. "I know what you did for Clark, for all of us, Tess." He stood beside her as they both looked out at the ocean. "You were very brave."

Her heart warmed at his praise. "I had to do it," she said still not ready to talk about it.

He took her hand and kissed it reverently. "No, you didn't have to do it, but you did, and I wanted to thank you."

She frowned at him. "Is this what this trip is about? You wanting to thank me for what I did?" Her heart constricted.

"Of course not, Tess, and you know that's not why I brought you here."

"Then tell me why. You know this place has wonderful memories for us, Oliver. I thought … I thought we were in love … and …" She couldn't finish as she shook her head, remembering those happy times.

He turned her to face him. "We were in love, at least I thought it was at the time, but we both had a lot of growing up to do, a lot of issues to be resolved. I don't think we were ready for those feelings, Tess. We've both made mistakes, but hopefully, we've learned a lot from those mistakes since the last time we were here."

She turned back to watch the ocean and thought about his words. They had grown up a lot since their time there on the island, but had they really learned from their mistakes? Only time would tell. She took his hand as they went back inside to talk.

All during dinner that night, they talked about their lives since the island and how they had changed and how they didn't want to repeat their mistakes. This was their chance to make it work and they intended to grab hold and not let go.

After a few days of rest and relaxation, Tess finally opened up about her ordeal at LuthorCorp and what Lex had done to her. He held her close as the tears flowed as if to purge that chapter in her life. It was a relief for both of them to talk about it and put it behind them, hopefully forever.

Late one night, they were in bed and Tess had her head on his shoulder. "All during Lex's rant about the two of us being the same, I just kept repeating in my head … 'I'm not your sister, I'm not a Luthor, I'm not, I'm not," she choked out as the tears fell freely then. He held her close stroking her hair and arms. "It's over, sweetheart. He can't hurt you not anymore."

She smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Sweetheart?"

"Go to sleep," he said smiling over her head at his slip of the tongue. Where did that come from?

~o~o~

The next evening, Oliver was going a bit crazy with wanting her. He was still worried about her internal injuries and being careful with her. Earlier that day while Tess was taking a nap, he had called her physician about that very issue, and was assured that enough time had passed for her wound to heal. He had been so relieved and now, as he watched her take a dip in the ocean before their meal, he breathed in the air to calm his racing heart and other parts of his body.

Tess appeared not to notice his discomfort but she knew him entirely too well. She would put him out of his misery in due time.

After finishing dinner, he took her hand in his and decided to get right to the point. "You know I want you, Tess."

She looked at her plate but didn't say anything, her heart was pounding however.

"Don't you want me?" Oliver asked, getting a bit desperate and couldn't help the pleading in his voice.

She put him out of his misery. "Every moment since the day we met," she replied and smiled at the look of pure joy on his face.

He came around the table and the look on his face sent a thrill of excitement into her soul that she shivered with her need of him. He pulled her to him, picked her up and headed to their bedroom.

She kissed his ear, his throat, and then she pulled his head around and kissed him hard. He bumped into a wall, but made it to the bed and laid her there. He stood beside the bed and thought of something he should have said days ago, no years ago.

"I love you, Tess, so much that … I can't seem to think about anything else."

Her eyes filled with tears as she raised her arms to him. "I love you too, so very much."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Man, was that overdue. Tell me your thoughts, and thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	6. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Oliver and Tess reach a place reserved only for committed souls, a place waiting just for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing it! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone.

Chapter 6: In the End

Oliver's heart soared, thrilled with her response. He'd waited forever for her but after confessing their love of each other, he felt like their lives had finally begun. He had to have her, but he hesitated. He lay on the bed next to her. "Are you alright, I mean, are you ready for this?"

She smiled at his concern. "I'm ready, Oliver," she replied but she had to say it again or she would burst. "I love you," she whispered as she touched his cheek, then her eyes studied his handsome face trying to decide which of his features appealed to her the most. Was it his eyes, his full, perfectly shaped mouth, which now drew her gaze?

Her look turned him on beyond measure. "You're so lovely," Oliver said so enthralled, he didn't think he could go slowly. He had to say it again too or he would burst. "I love you too, Tess."

She suddenly pulled his head down and kissed him, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and moaned her approval when he kissed her back. Their kisses grew more and more passionate, and then his hands began their exploration of her beautiful body. He helped her remove her dress and her bra, as he murmured words of love to her. He kissed her, laved her nipples, and then slowly moved down her torso to her flat stomach. Her undergarments covered the scar. He closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to see it and how it almost taken her from him forever. Tess felt his hesitation.

"It's alright." She tried to cover herself up.

"No, Tess," he said and pulled her undergarments off slowly. The scar was barely visible amazingly. Her recovery had astonished the doctors and him as well. He leaned down and kissed the scar as his hands roamed all over her lower torso kissing and loving her the way she needed to be loved, the way he needed to love her.

"Oh Oliver!" Tess exclaimed as tears filled her vision. He hastily removed his clothes and began to explore her body once again. He came to the juncture of her thighs and saw the lovely nest of red curls. He almost lost it then. He stroked her center and she was slick and warm with desire. He kissed her sweet mouth again and again and then he pulled her beneath him. He pressed gently against her opening, easing his way inside her. Tess lifted her arms and legs to pull him close eager for him to move.

He quickly found the pace that had her climbing toward a climax and she clung to his shoulders. He held her tightly to him as his arms slipped beneath her body to pull her closer. Tess's breathing increased when Oliver thrust more rapidly against her and then it happened. She felt her body convulse sharply as she climaxed. He was right behind her as his body jerked and he cried out his pleasure against her neck as he joined her in a lover's paradise.

Oliver continued to kiss her and hold her tight. He withdrew carefully and settled back into her arms as they clung to each other and their heartbeats slowed. He smiled against her temple and stroked her hair.

Content, Tess closed her eyes and snuggled closer, but she couldn't help but think about the world outside. They were stronger than before, weren't they? Doubts filled her mind.

Oliver was thinking the same thing. Every time they would return to the 'real world,' something would tear them apart. Not this time, he thought. They were strong enough now, and their connection would not be broken not by anyone or anything. He suddenly turned and clutched to her to him with that thought. We will stay together no matter what happens.

~o~o~

The next morning after breakfast, they were taking their last walk on the beach. Oliver's back pocket was calling to him but he wasn't even sure what her answer would be. With Tess, he was never sure about a lot of things, but he knew how she felt now and he felt the same way. Sure, they had a lot of things to work out, but he was sure they could do this. With his arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist, thoughts of how he could possibly propose swirled and ebbed inside his brain.

"How much time do we have?" Tess wanted to know, not wanting to think about leaving this special place.

"A few hours yet," Oliver replied as he too thought about their wonderful week there in paradise. He suddenly stopped, took both her hands in his and kissed them both reverently. He smiled then dropped down on one knee, pulling the small velvet box from his back pocket.

"Oliver?" Tess was stunned, her heart was singing though, and her eyes filled with tears.

Her reaction thrilled him, but he felt he had to preface his proposal to be sure of her answer. "Now, Tess, before I say another word, just listen to what I have to say, ok?" He asked her hoping to stop any refusals of his proposal.

Her heart was pounding so hard. She vigorously nodded her head unable to say anything.

He took a deep breath. "Being here with you this past week after everything we've been through, and I couldn't help but think of fate and all the cruel tricks she's played on us over the years, but I know where I belong now, Tess. It's with you."

"Oliver … I …" She began but he interrupted her.

"I'm not finished," he quickly said to quiet her objections.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she said and pursed her lips trying to stop the grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

He grinned and decided to get to the point. "I'll always love you, Tess. I have loved you since the moment we met, but I don't want to spend another moment without you." He paused. "Will you marry me, Tess Mercer, be my wife, live with me, bear my children, and … love me… forever?" He opened the box and showed her the ring.

She had to tease him. "Well, I don't know …"

He stood up then and took her by the shoulders. "Tess, don't play with me, not now," Oliver was pleading with her. And then the smile appeared on her face and the breath he was holding finally left his lungs.

"You are going to pay for that," he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He picked her up and took her to a private cabana on the beach. He couldn't stop kissing her and Tess didn't want him to stop either.

She tried to get a word in, just one word. "Oliver, don't you want to know … my answer?"

"No, but you could show me though," he smiled his meaning clear.

"Hmmm, I like that idea," she replied and then she proceeded to show him her answer right there on the beach.

~o~o~

Once on board the jet and the morning paper was showed to them, Tess was excited as she read the article. "Well, will you look at that?"

"What is it?" Oliver said as he brought her some coffee.

She held up the article for him to see. "Clark Kent a/k/a Superman has made his debut to the world. It's all there in black and white."

Oliver chuckled when he saw the headline. "Clark must have loved that headline," he smirked. "But, wow, I never thought he would do it."

"Neither did I, but I have to wonder …" She hesitated.

"I know what you're thinking, Tess, and I know this wasn't an easy decision for either of them."

"They'll get through this, Oliver, but he needs 'Clark Kent' now more than ever."

"I know, and we'll be there for him, for both of them," he replied as took her left hand admiring her ring. "You know, Las Vegas is only a few hours from home," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Vegas, are you sure?" Tess thought about it and the idea did appeal to her.

"Neither of us has any family Tess," he said and regretted it as the pain of those words filled her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean ..."

"No, I'm alright, but it is true; we don't have any family. Lois and Clark would want to be there and they could stand up for us. I mean, they could be there in minutes."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He watched her closely. "So, are you game?"

"Yes, I'm game," Tess replied, thrilled.

"Great, I'll call them right now."

~o~o~

A wedding chapel in Las Vegas:

A few days later, Oliver and Tess were standing before a Justice of the Peace in Las Vegas, with Lois and Clark standing up for them. Tess wore a lovely cream colored suit while Oliver looked striking in a dark suit and green tinted tie. They were married in a simple ceremony.

Clark and Oliver shook hands after the ceremony. "I'm happy for you, Oliver. Tess is …" He hesitated.

Oliver chuckled. "I know … it's hard for me to find the words to describe her, but she means everything to me Clark. I'm just … sad that I had to almost lose her to realize how much I loved her." He paused. "How's Chloe?"

"I don't know, Oliver. Lois spoke to her a few days ago. She moved out of the country a few weeks ago, but they do keep in touch," Clark replied.

Oliver nodded but didn't say anything. He turned and watched his bride.

Lois was thrilled for Tess. "You don't have to say anything Tess. I can see how happy you are. You know I wish you and Oliver all the best."

"Thank you, Lois. I'm happy you and Clark could make it. I know how busy he is."

"Yes, very busy, but he does make the time for his friends. You know how he cares for everybody."

"You most of all, Lois," Tess felt compelled to say. "So, tell me, when are you two going to take that big step?"

Lois glanced at her fiancé. Sighing, she didn't know how to answer her.

Tess touched her arm. "Lois, you two will get married; there's no doubt in my mind about that. And when it happens, it will be everything you hoped and prayed it would be."

Lois turned back to her friend then impulsively hugged her close. "Thank you, Tess, but I just love him so much, it feels like …"

She squeezed her hand and finished for her. "Like a part of you is missing if you're not together?"

"Yes, exactly like that," Lois replied. They both smiled understanding each other.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	7. We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, everything comes full circle. Lois and Clark are both on a single mindset, and Oliver and Tess realize what their marriage could mean for them not only emotionally, but financially as well. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

Chapter 7: We Made It

All during the ceremony and afterwards while chatting with the bride and groom, Clark and Lois had these private and intimate looks that passed between them. It was amazing to both of them the understanding and communication that they shared.

After seeing Oliver and Tess off at the airport and politely declining their offer for a ride back to Metropolis, Lois and Clark turned to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lois asked her fiancé with a smile.

He smiled back. "Probably," Clark replied.

"First of all, do you hear anything? I mean … you know what I mean," Lois asked finding no need to explain.

Clark closed his eyes and after hearing no catastrophes in his head, he squeezed her hand.

Lois watched as a myriad of expressions appeared and then disappeared on his face, as if he were moving from one non-disaster to another, trying to decide which he could ignore or not, and then he looked at Lois and had to smile at her hopeful expression.

"Well, do we have a shot at this or not?" Lois was getting inpatient. If he could stand still for ten minutes for one marriage, then surely he could do it for theirs.

Instead of answering her, he picked her up and carried her to the far end of the tarmac where there wasn't much air traffic and quickly lifted her up into the sky and landed on top of their hotel in Las Vegas in seconds.

They were in their hotel room in moments and Lois changed with lightning speed. She was beginning to think she had a superpower, she dressed so fast. Having the forethought to pack a wedding suit, shoes and all, was something they always kept at the ready.

Clark really didn't need to change. He was all set in his dark suit and tie. "Are you ready to do this?"

They had the license too. Be prepared was their motto.

"You know I'm ready."

Back to the chapel and then it happened. Holding tightly to each other's hands, their faces glowing with joy and happiness, they were married in a ceremony and thankfully, no Elvis impersonator was on duty at the time.

Their wedding vows were exchanged without any trouble at all. They had tried to do this on several occasions since the first one had ended in disaster, but things never seemed to work out for them. It appeared as if it everything was going to work this time; no dire emergencies at all.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the justice of the peace told the happy groom.

But just before their lips met, Clark opened his eyes stunned this would happen now. "Are we legally married, I mean without the kiss?" He asked a stunned justice of the peace and Lois was also stunned as she stared at her husband.

"Yes, of course, it's just a tradition."

"I'm so sorry, but we have to leave now." He shook the justice's hand, picked Lois up and quickly left the chapel.

"Clark, what happened, what did you hear?"

"I'm afraid, Lois," he replied as he stared into eyes.

"Oh, no, what's happened, an earthquake, a volcano erupting, what?"

He grinned. "You could say that."

Lois was confused. "Just tell me what it is."

"I was afraid that if I kissed you in there, I'd never be able to stop. I have no control when we're together Lois," he said with all earnestness.

Lois's heart soared, her love for him like an unending circle, true and steadfast. "Oh, Clark, I don't think I've ever heard anything so romantic," she said and kissed him.

Kissing her back for a moment, he then streaked into an alley and leaped into the sky. No one could see them; that's how fast he was flying.

Moments later they were back inside their hotel room facing each other. He smiled and stroked her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her long, slow and deep bringing forth moans and sighs. Lois melted against him, wanting them to be rid of their clothes so they could touch skin to skin. He knew her need as he helped her remove all her clothes and she helped him remove his as well. They both sighed and came into each other's arms content to be together like this.

"I can't get enough of you," Clark whispered in her ear.

Lois sighed knowing how he felt. She only had two words to say. "Show me," she whispered in his ear.

Clark closed his eyes and smiled against her throat and immediately began doing exactly that. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Lois moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts applying his tongue to her aching nipple. She moaned again, louder this time as she arched her back, stroking his hair loving his mouth and hands on her breasts. He showed her just how much he loved and needed her. He dropped a kiss to her stomach. He stroked her between her legs and Lois opened them wider for him to pleasure her and he did.

Lois was trembling with desire as she cried out as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. He pulled back. "I want to feel you come around me," he said then he closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him. He took her mouth in a hot, wet kiss as he gathered her tightly against him. "I love you so much, Lois," he whispered in her ear, as he began that ancient rhythm and Lois matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

"Oh, Clark, I love you too," Lois managed to say between pants and moans and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him. She pulled his head down and kissed him long and hard as he drove into her again and again. Lois's climax caused him to come as pleasure shot through to his very soul moments later. They still lay gasping for breath a few minutes later.

He slowly pulled out of his wife's warm body and pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," Clark said and kissed her temple.

Lois sighed in answer to him and went to sleep content with her husband beside her. They both knew that these few hours and minutes that they shared were precious to them. They knew that their time together could end on a moment's notice, so they took advantage of those moments for they may have to last however long it took for them to be together again.

Clark closed his eyes, content as he too fell into a dream world.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:

Tess and Oliver arrived back at her apartment still in a bit of a daze, as the truth of what had happened in Vegas seeped into their minds.

Oliver put their bags down as they both stared at their wedding bands. She turned around and he was smiling at her arms wide waiting for her.

She went into his arms holding him close. "We're married Oliver!" She exclaimed so happy her eyes watered.

"Yeah, I know," he replied holding her close not wanting to let go. He kissed her then and she moaned and kissed him back. He stopped abruptly still a bit worried about her. "How are you feeling? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine, but I really need my husband to take a chill pill with the worrying about the state of my health."

He pulled her close again. "My husband?" he whispered smiling at those words.

She grinned. "Yes, my husband," she replied and kissed him again. He finally got the hint, picked her up and took her to bed. He managed not to hit a wall this time.

Soon they were in in bed clutching each other close. He stroked her hair. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and then he pulled her closer and kissed her ever so sweetly. It brought tears to her eyes, how sweet and tender Oliver could be.

Tess would never tire of kissing him and stroking him as she admired his body, his strong arms and powerful thighs. She couldn't believe he was really hers, but he was hers, all hers.

He rolled her onto her back kissing and stroking her in turn, and then he kissed her hard while thrusting his tongue inside her mouth ready to end their foreplay. Tess couldn't think about anything, Oliver was in control of her body and she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her.

Oliver was living his sweetest fantasies, as he entered her then with a smooth glide and clutched her tighter against him, pushing and thrusting inside. She lifted her legs and arms pulling him closer, as she began to move restlessly beneath him and Oliver set a pace, stroking in and out of her lush body with full, deep strokes. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in time with his movements inside her.

All too soon, he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name as she shouted her pleasure and his orgasm rushed to meet him, and he buried his face in her neck as he pulsed repeatedly inside of her.

Tess blinked to clear the spots before her eyes. Smiling, she snuggled under his chin and held him close.

"I love you, Tess," he whispered, kissing her temple and holding her tight.

"I love you too, Oliver," she whispered back.

~o~o~

The next day at LuthorCorp:

They went into the office together and Oliver decided to tell Tess his plans. He'd been thinking about this for a long time, and with Lex gone and out of the picture, it was time for Tess to take control of the company and take it into the stratosphere but with a different name. He hoped she would agree.

He came into her office unannounced. "Hey, got a minute, it's important," he said coming to sit on her desk and Tess had no choice but to stop working and glance at him. He did look unbelievably attractive this morning she noted and grinned as he caught her look. "We don't have time for that, Tess," he said and smiled. "I want you to read this. We can't pass this up. It could mean billions for both companies if we do it right."

Tess could see how serious he was, so she looked over his business plan. "Something else you've been keeping from me. How long have you been thinking about this or do I want to know?"

"Not long, well, since Lex disappeared. He could come back Tess … I mean," he stopped when her face drained of color.

He took her hand. "It may not even happen, Tess, but if he does come back, we'll have complete control over everything. He won't see a nickel of your money, and besides if he sets foot in this town again, he'll go to jail for trying to kill you."

She took a deep breath then her breathing returned to normal. "I know," she said believing his words.

"So, do you like the idea?"

"Queen Industries re-merging with LuthorCorp, meaning LuthorCorp would no longer exist?" She asked thoughtfully, then stood up and walked over to the window thinking about it.

He didn't push her but let her think about it for a minute.

"We'd be working together every day?" she said and smiled at him liking that idea.

"Yep, when I could be here of course," her replied letting her know his other plans.

"Are you going back to being Green Arrow, Oliver?"

"Yes, after witnessing Clark's heroics, we've talked about putting the team back together," he stated and waited for her reaction, but she was too quiet. "You know, the team could really use you, Tess. You've become invaluable to us, not only to me," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "but we want you there, but of course it would be up to you."

"Well, I don't know, Oliver, the company ...?"

"Look before you decide or give me your answer, there's one thing you should know," he stated as came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're a hero, Tess, a true hero."

She smiled, loving that he felt that way about her. "Oliver, I'm honored, truly, but ..."

"But what?"

She looked into his eyes hoping to make him understand. "Everything is different now, I mean, I'd be there watching you on missions, getting hurt or maybe even killed. I'd see it, hear it, and I don't know if I could do that, Oliver."

He touched her cheek. "I understand, but just knowing that you're there watching over me, looking out for me, I know there's nothing that could hurt me. I know this."

He sounded so sure of himself, but of course, he was Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. "I'll think about it, and Oliver, thank you for asking."

Oliver had a feeling that she needed a bit more convincing as he took her hands in his, and kissed her ring hand. "One more thing, I know my priorities now, Tess, you, our marriage and building our life together; it means everything to me. You believe me, don't you?" She wouldn't look at him. He took her by the shoulders then. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me, night or day, no questions asked."

She sighed. "I know you mean that Oliver and I want to believe you, but …"

"No buts, Tess, we can do this."

She wanted desperately to believe him, and when she looked into his eyes, those doubts that use to separate them and push them apart weren't there anymore. She had every faith in him.

She went into his arms trusting him completely. "Let's do this," she whispered and smiled at the utter joy on his face.

"I love you, Tess," he said holding her close.

"I know you do," she replied and then she kissed him showing him just how much faith she had in them and their future.

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: They made it! Both couples reached that plateau that they desperately needed to reach: For Tollie, trust and commitment; and for Clois, marriage and true happiness. Thank you all for reading and thank you for taking this journey with me. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
